Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad will be the third film in the DC Extended Universe after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice about a team of villains working for the government fighting monstrous menaces. Plot It feels good to be bad…Assemble a team of the world’s most dangerous, incarcerated Super Villains, provide them with the most powerful arsenal at the government’s disposal, and send them off on a mission to defeat an enigmatic, insuperable entity. U.S. intelligence officer Amanda Waller has determined only a secretly convened group of disparate, despicable individuals with next to nothing to lose will do. However, once they realize they weren’t picked to succeed but chosen for their patent culpability when they inevitably fail, will the Suicide Squad resolve to die trying, or decide it’s every man for himself? Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Jared Leto as The Joker * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jai Courtney as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Ike Barinholtz as a to-be-confirmed character *Scott Eastwood as a to-be-confirmed character *Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress *Karen Fukuhara as a Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipkno *Jim Parrack as Jonny Frost *Raymond Olubowale as a to-be-confirmed character *Common as a to-be-confirmed character *Alex Meraz as a to-be-confirmed character *David Harbour as a to-be-confirmed character *Corina Calderon as Grace References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Midway City appears. *Superman is mentioned. *Batman appears. Production History Warner Bros is also in development on a Suicide Squad movie. Dan Lin is producing the film while Justin Marks is writing it.Kit, Borys. "Scribe In for 'Suicide Squad' Pact". The Hollywood Reporter. February 25, 2009. Trivia *The group called the Suicide Squad has included many popular characters; everyone from Deathstroke, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, Bane, and many more have made the cut at some point in the comic's curriculum. *Two separate incarnations of the Suicide Squad appeared in the television series Smallville and Arrow. In the former, it featured Rick Flag, Deadshot, Plastique, Warp, Icicle and Chloe Sullivan. In the latter, its members include Deadshot, Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel. *This will be the third instalment in the DC Extended Universe, following Man of Steel (2013) and Batman v. Superman: Dawn Of Justice (2016). *Ryan Gosling was sought out first for the role of The Joker. He reportedly turned down the role because he didn't want to sign on for a multi-picture deal that the studio was requiring. *It was announced on December 2, 2014 that Jared Leto would play the Joker, Margot Robbie would play Harley Quinn, Will Smith would play Deadshot, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Tom Hardy as Rick Flagg, and Cara Delevingne as the Enchantress. *Oprah Winfrey, Viola Davis and Octavia Spencer were the front runners for Amanda Waller until Davis was cast. *In the comics, Amanda Waller led the Suicide Squad. *3rd live action appearance of Harley Quinn with her first appearing in Birds of Prey and Arrow. *Cara Delevingne was heavily considered for the role of Harley Quinn before Margot Robbie was chosen for the role. *In the comics, Deadshot is of Hispanic descent not African American like Will Smith. *Jai Courtney was heavily considered for the role of Deadshot before Will Smith was chosen for the role. He was instead cast as Captain Boomerang *Jared Leto is the first actor to play The Joker since Health Ledger's performance in The Dark Knight. *Kerry Washington and Jon Bernthal were considered for roles. *Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Alison Brie, Mila Kunis, Olivia Wilde, Emma Watson, Rachel McAdams, Zooey Deschanel, Kat Dennings, Jennifer Lawrence, Lindsey Lohan, Alice Eve, Amanda Seyfried and Evan Rachel Wood were considered for the role of Harley Quinn. *Luke Evans, Bradley Cooper, Mark Wahlberg and Tom Cruise were considered for the role of Rick Flagg. *Michael Fassbender was considered for the role of The Joker but Fassbender declined to heavy work and commitment to his role of Magneto in the X-Men franchise. *Talia Al Ghul was rumored to be in the original draft of the script. *This will mark the second time Will Smith and Margot Robbie have worked together. They previously starred together in Focus (2015). Gallery Suicide Squad 15.png Suicide Squad 14.png Suicide Squad 13.png Suicide Squad 12.png Suicide Squad 11.png Suicide Squad 05.png Suicide Squad 04.png Suicide Squad 03.png Suicide Squad 02.png Suicide Squad 01.png Suicide Squad 10.png Suicide Squad 09.png Suicide Squad 08.png Suicide Squad 07.png Suicide Squad 06.png Suicide Squad 20.png Suicide Squad 19.png Suicide Squad 18.png Suicide Squad 17.png Suicide Squad 16.png Suicide Squad 24.png Suicide Squad 23.png Suicide Squad 22.png Suicide Squad 21.png Suicide Squad 34.png Suicide Squad 33.png Suicide Squad 32.png Suicide Squad 31.png Suicide Squad 30.png Suicide Squad 29.png Suicide Squad 28.png Suicide Squad 27.png Suicide Squad 26.png Suicide Squad 25.png Suicide Squad 35.png Killer Croc-1.jpg Killer Croc and Harley Quinn.jpg Harleen Quinzel and the Joker.jpg Enchantress.jpg Captain Boomerang.jpg El Diablo.jpg SS Harley Quinn.jpg Katana.jpg Rick Flag.jpg Slipknot.jpg Suicide Squad 01.jpg Task Force X.jpg Suicide Squad 36.png Suicide Squad 37.png Suicide Squad 38.png Suicide Squad 39.png Suicide Squad 40.png Suicide Squad 41.png Suicide Squad 42.png Suicide Squad 43.png Suicide Squad 44.png Suicide Squad 45.png Suicide Squad 46.png Suicide Squad 47.png Suicide Squad 48.png Suicide Squad 49.png Suicide Squad 50.png Suicide Squad 51.png Suicide Squad 52.png Suicide Squad 53.png Suicide Squad 54.png Suicide Squad 55.png Suicide Squad 56.png Suicide Squad 58.png Suicide Squad 59.png Suicide Squad 60.png Suicide Squad 61.png Suicide Squad 62.png Suicide Squad 63.png Suicide Squad 64.png Suicide Squad 65.png Suicide Squad 66.png Suicide Squad 67.png Suicide Squad 68.png Suicide Squad 69.png Suicide Squad 70.png Suicide Squad 71.png Suicide Squad 72.png Suicide Squad 73.png Suicide Squad 74.png Suicide Squad 75.png Suicide Squad 76.png Suicide Squad 77.png Suicide Squad 78.png Suicide Squad Logo New Color.png Suicide Squad WB Logo.png Promotion and Filming Suicide-Squad-Logo.jpg Suicide Squad Logo.png Suicide Squad Logo.jpg Suicide_Squad.jpg Jared Leto The Joker.jpg Suicide-Squad-Movie-Will-Smith-Deadshot-Costume.jpg Suicide Squad Characters.png The Joker Empire.jpg Deadshot Empire.jpg Harley Quinn Empire.jpg Enchantress Empire.jpg Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 01.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 02.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 03.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 04.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 05.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 06.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 07.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 08.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 09.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 10.jpg Textless Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Team Poster.jpg Suicide Squad filming 00.jpg Suicide Squad filming 01.jpg Suicide Squad filming 02.jpg Suicide Squad filming 03.jpg Suicide Squad filming 04.jpg Suicide Squad filming 05.jpg Suicide Squad filming 06.jpg Suicide Squad filming 07.jpg Suicide Squad filming 08.jpg Suicide Squad filming 09.jpg Suicide Squad filming 10.jpg Suicide Squad filming 11.jpg Suicide Squad set.jpg Suicide Squad filming 12.jpg Suicide Squad filming 13.jpg Suicide Squad filming 14.jpg Suicide Squad filming 15.jpg Suicide Squad filming 16.jpg Suicide Squad filming 17.jpg Suicide Squad filming 18.jpg Suicide Squad set 01.png 624_affleck_toronto001.jpg 624_affleck_covered001.jpg 624_affleck_covered002.jpg 72aae79fd7197e72f12dfc3a7a58c84fd3354c20.jpg 281C722000000578-3060106-image-a-21_1430274296610.jpg Suicide Squad set 02.png Suicide Squad set 03.png Suicide Squad filming 19.jpg Suicide Squad filming 20.jpg The Joker (Suicide Squad) (Render).png Textless Suicide Squad Poster.jpg Videos Suicide Squad - Comic-Con First Look HD DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer The CW Suicide Squad - Official Trailer 1 HD References Category:Suicide Squad (film) Category:Suicide Squad Films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Upcoming Films